Amy Pond's Diary Entry
by VworpVworp111
Summary: Amy Pond and the Doctor find themselves somewhere they've never been before


_I don't want any negative comments please. I don't own the characters - Amy Pond and The Doctor are that of The BBC's. This is a diary entry I created for Amy Pond, the adventure hasn't happened before so it gives readers a chance to imagine it for themselves. If there is any spelling/grammar mistakes I apoligise in advance. _

_Comments on what you think? Where could it be improved?_

_- One last thing, this is incomplete. _

It was dark, darker than I'd ever seen. It felt like my eyes were closed but I know they weren't. Or were they? I gently brushed my index finger around my eye socket and came to the conclusion that my eyes were in fact open. This was strange. Where was all the light, I swear it was light a minute ago. 'Doctor!' I shouted, but no voice followed. 'Doctor?' Whispering this time and hoping that he'd hear me. Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder; I leapt into the air in fright. 'Who was that?' I tried to shout, and still no sound left my mouth. I felt something brush past me and spun around so fast I became light-headed. There was a small green light hovering in the air, just this small light reassured me of my safety. I reached out for the green light and pulled onto the hand holding it. The lights blinked on and I felt my stomach drop as I looked around and saw what seemed like millions of purple and yellow figures. They were obviously not from where I was from so I kept quiet and looked to the Doctor for comfort but he was gone. I panicked until I saw that he was running for the door. I began to slowly follow but my escape was stopped abruptly by one of the alien people. 'Doctor!' I screamed, slightly surprised that sound followed this time.

'Okay right, I can see that you've met Amy, you can let go of her now, and we'll be on our way.' he explained to the purple and yellow figure that was firmly gripping my forearm.

'I'm afraid I cannot let you leave. You see, you're trespassing right now. This is my planet, and you do not have the jurisdiction to be here!' the voice bellowed through the room. I could tell that the Doctor was slightly scared by the way he was staring at the beast. I didn't blame him. It was easily around 8ft, and had spit hanging from his fang-like teeth. He looked like a cross between Shrek and a werewolf; it really wasn't a pretty sight. His little minions, on the other hand, were actually kind of cute. They were short, a mixture of purple skin with the yellow splodges and yellow skin with purple splodges. They had giant eyes that reflected the moonlight that was beaming through the glass roof above us.

Before I knew it, I was being towed away like a broken-down truck, and the Doctor calmly followed. He looked at me and smiled. He was enjoying this, I knew he was. Don't mind me being towed away by Shrek's minions, he was having a chat with one of them, but this minion was different, he had a red line across his face. I had no idea what this meant, but I didn't need to know because I knew the Doctor would find out. The corridor that we were being taken down was beautiful. The wall on the right of it was glass and outside of it was the most magnificent view. It revealed nine planets scattered between stars that glistened in the moonlight. Lights shot across the sky leaving trails or pinks, and yellows. It was a perfect sky, so romantic, so amazing. I couldn't believe I was here. Had I not met the Doctor I'd probably just be at home watching Deal or No Deal but instead I was here, in the middle of a different galaxy. The Doctor saw the astonishment on my face and smiled at me.

'So, Doctor, where are we?' I asked whilst being directed into a small blue cell by the minions.

'We're on Toshiks in Trisosquare 5, in the middle of the Ropri galaxy, about 365 miles from your galaxy. It's amazing isn't it?' He said with a huge smile.

'Incredible! Who were those little fellas and Shrek?'

'The 'little fellas' are called fragees. It's quite a cute name I think. They're not actually from here, their home planet – Barkolisk – was destroyed in the Time War a long time ago, so they moved here. The big beasty man, well he's a Keenol! He is from this place, last of his kind actually.' As the Doctor said the last few words I could see a distant look in his eye. This normally happened when he was reminiscing about his old life, with the rest of the TimeLords.

The Doctor and I were now sat in a little square room. In this room were two small benches and a door with the word 'toilet' clawed onto it. How was this room even part of the same building we'd just been in, all the magnificent views, and then this? Actually, maybe this wasn't part of the building. 'Doctor, are we still on Toshiks?'

'Yeah, we just appear to be in the slums. There's a toilet so it's not all bad' he cheerfully replied as I pushed the door open with my foot. It creaked as it opened and a putrid smell escaped and filled the room. My nose felt like it was on fire and my eyes were shocked by what they saw. I couldn't even put it into words. It was like every single galaxy had put all their rubbish in this tiny little room and not let any air get to it for centuries. I kicked the door closed and retched. Tears filled my eyes as I did so. 'We need to get out of here NOW Doctor!' I ordered.

'Already onto it,' he said as he whipped his sonic screwdriver out of his blazer pocket and adjusted his bowtie. He began to sonic the wall directly opposite the toilet until it fell down into the nothingness that we were faced with 'whoa, was not expecting that! Okay let's try this wall!'

'Erm, Doctor are you sure that's a good idea?' I said with slight worry in my voice. To be honest, it was a good idea because we were now out of that hideous room. I felt disgusting, after standing in that room as the vile smells imbed themselves into my skin. It would take some serious washing to make me feel clean again.

We'd been walking for what felt like years, but actually it had only been fifteen minutes. Not a sole in sight as we wandered through another hallway, similar to the one before but this time it didn't reveal planets, it revealed nothing, just darkness. I hastily followed the Doctor onwards, constantly worrying about bumping into Shrek the Keenol again! The peace and quiet was short-lived as we passed a closed door with lights glowing from within and heard a horrendous screech that pierced our ears. 'Doctor, oh my god, what was that?'

'Oh don't worry about that, we're just in the maternity area of the planet. That's just a fragee giving birth.'

'To what, a watermelon?' I shouted back at him, just about being able to hear myself think over the continual screech. Within seconds the screeching had stopped and we were back in an eerie silence. I couldn't help but look into the little window beside the door. It was a beautiful sight. There was a fragree sitting on the floor with a bundle of blankets wrapped up on its lap, and another Fragree standing next to it peering into the bundle with a giant smile on its face. It just proved that family's important no matter what galaxy you're in. As the Doctor and I walked away from the room we held hands and smiled, it was such a lovely moment until he let go of my hand and ran off like a little boy who'd seen a bouncy castle. There it was, at the end of the walkway, sitting there in all its glory – The TARDIS. Admittedly I smiled like a kid too and ran towards the TARDIS at full speed. It'd been a long day, a bizarre day but we were in the TARDIS, and about to head home, or to another galaxy. The Doctor pointed towards a red lever on my right, so I grabbed it, pushed it down and flicked all the yellow switches to positive. I felt like a pro doing this. I was actually controlling the flight of a time machine! We hurtled through time and space, passing planets, galaxies and history until we came to an abrupt stop. What was happening? We stopped hurtling and began sliding rapidly downhill. 'Hold on!' The Doctor screamed as we were tossed around in the middle of space. We suddenly stopped and were thrown to the floor. I held my head as I got up and was incredibly confused by what I saw. The interior of the TARDIS was different, yet the door to get out was in the same place. The interior TARDIS was upside down. How was this possible? I remember when I first met the Doctor and he crash landed in my back garden on my shed, he said he'd climbed out from the library that was in the swimming pool. It all makes sense now, sort of. Whilst he was in the TARDIS a similar thing had happened and he'd been thrown around and landed there. 'Doctor, what's going on, why is the TARDIS upside down, well right way up but wrong?'

'I have no idea Amy, but we should probably get out and meet whatever's just done this to us!' he said as he grabbed my hand and head for the door.

We were greeted by the most bizarre of creatures. They were hideous, and incredibly scary. They spoke in unison 'We shall feast!' I gulped hard and looked at the Doctor, who as usual was calm and collected. 'We shall feast!' they repeated, this time slightly more scary because they're moved closer to us.

'Hello, I'm the Doctor, and you are,' he said as he looked the creatures up and down, 'Curtilodes!' Whenever he knew the name of an alien his face lit up with joy like when you're at school and get a question correct in front of everyone.

'We shall feast!' they repeated once more.

'Okay, but not on us. Amy, run!' he instructed. I decided not to question this and began to run. The adrenaline was building up inside me, this was incredible. I was running, possibly for my life, but at the same I was running on a different planet. I'm sure I'll get used to the fact that I can go to any planet whenever I want but not just yet. The Doctor had caught me up and grabbed my hand. We were both running, hand in hand with a herd of Curtilodes on our tail. We suddenly dropped through a hole in the floor. Before I even had a chance to take in my surroundings we were running again, but this time the Curtilodes weren't behind us because the Doctor had used his sonic screwdriver to close up the hole we fell through.


End file.
